On est de la même famille
by Kaboom-Awesome-Smile
Summary: Une humaine Elena et une vampire Katherine qui se remémore les souvenirs passés... Peut-être que les miracles existent finalement ?


**Après tout, elle est de ma famille. **

**Wow… ça va bientôt faire 1 an que je n'ai rien posté… J'en suis honteuse. Mais bon me revoilà avec un Os Kelena ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Cet Os se situe au début de la saison 5, quand Katherine trouve refuge chez les Salvatore et qu'ils ne partent pas encore à la recherche de Stefan. **

**Disclaimer : The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas ! Et si cela avait été le cas il y aurait eu une AUTRE Fin ****L**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

_L'eau commençait à remplir les poumons d'Elena, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle commença à aspirer le plus d'air possible jusqu'à ce que ça devienne impossible. La jeune fille connaissait ce sentiment, cette sensation de suffocation pour l'avoir vécue deux fois. Elle se sentait mourir, seulement ce n'était pas elle, c'était Stefan. _

Elena se réveilla d'un coup, bousculant, au passage, le corps de son petit copain endormis, recueillant un grognement de ce dernier.

-Désolée Damon vraiment ! Dit elle doucement, embrassant le front de l'homme à côté d'elle. Tu peux te rendormir…

Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir et contempla le visage de Damon. Il avait l'air si paisible, si angélique, si innocent, endormi ses cheveux noir corbeau retombaient sur son front. A ce moment présent il ressemblait à Stefan.

Stefan… Le rêve, ou plutôt, le cauchemar refit face, elle se leva et se dirigea donc vers le salon où le meilleur cognac et le meilleur bourbon se trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de l'alcool et encore moins dès le matin mais en devenant vampire, elle avait vite compris que l'alcool allait l'aider à survivre. Ironique, non ?

Elle passa devant la chambre de son frère et s'arrêta pour le contempler, il dormait bien, presque paisiblement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dormir ainsi depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

-Mignon, mais il ronfle comme un camionneur.

Elena se retourna, beaucoup trop vite, faisant tomber la personne qui venait de lui parlait mais elle réussit à l'a rattrapé par le bras, beaucoup trop fort, serte, mais elle l'a rattrapa.

-Doucement Gilbert. Dit la parfaite réplique d'Elena.

-Katherine… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit la jeune fille se maudissant immédiatement après lui avoir demandé.

-Ton petit copain m'a gentiment laissé m'installé ici. Bien que je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne peut se passer de moi. Dit la dite Katherine souriant.

La Gilbert sentit la colère monter en elle. Vraiment, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire attention aux remarques de Katherine sur le fait que c'était elle que Damon et Stefan avaient aimé en premier, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Elle se concentra donc sur son frère et elle devait l'admettre Jeremy ronflait, fort vraiment fort, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait son ouïe sur-développé.

-Il me fait penser à Dimitri… chuchota Katherine. Elle l'avait dit tellement doucement, dans un ton las, qu'Elena avait eu du mal à entendre.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon frère… sourit Katherine, le regard voilé par les souvenirs. Il n'était pas plus vieux que Jeremy, il lui ressemblait, physiquement et mentalement.

Un sourire passa sur le visage d'Elena et puis ça l'a frappa. Katherine et Elena était des doubles, mais pas seulement, elles faisaient parties de la même famille. Elles étaient toutes deux des Petrova.

-Comment elle était… ta famille ? Demanda Elena, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir posé la question.

A l'instar d'Elena, Katherine écarquilla les yeux, personne ne lui avait jamais plus demandé quoi que ce soit sur sa famille et Elena était bien la dernière personne a qui elle s'attendait à voir cette question posée.

-Bien… a part que j'avais un horrible père qui pour lui les enfants n'était que signe de richesse et qu'un seul faux pas de notre part on était châtier. Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

- Tu n'as apparemment pas eu peur du châtiment, vu que tu es tombé enceinte. Dit Elena, en souriant, franchement, cette fois.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire attention, me voilà maintenant coincée avec mon arrière petite fille, qui est aussi le vampire américain le plus ennuyant du monde. Rit Katherine qui fut rejoint par le rire d'Elena. J'ai rencontré ta mère une fois… ajouta-t-elle. Elle avait Jeremy dans ses bras, ce n'était alors qu'un bébé, elle était si aimante et douce à la fois…

Aux souvenirs de sa mère, les yeux d'Elena se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne parlait plus d'elle, ne pensait plus à elle. Elena ne pouvait s'y autoriser… La tristesse aurait été trop forte et elle n'aurait put supporter le trop béant qui était ouvert dans sa poitrine. Elle avait prit le risque d'ignorer la souffrance et les souvenirs même si cela voulait dire supprimé ses parents de sa mémoire.

La jeune Vampire balaya d'un coup de cils ses larmes et répondit à Katherine.

-C'est vrai elle _l'était. _

Elijah avait raison… pensa Katherine, elle et Elena avaient vécu les même choses, les moments les plus dramatiques de leur vie étaient pareilles. Katherine avait été Elena avant même qu'elle existe, et quelques parts elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Elena devienne comme elle, maintenant.

Par une poussée de quelque conque gentillesse Katherine sourit de sa bouche six mots, ces morts venu de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait que des mots réconfortants alors que sortit de celle de Katherine… c'était un miracle.

-Elle aurait été fière de toi…

Voilà, elle l'avait dit, et pas parce qu'elle se sentait obligé… mais parce que c'était vrai.

-Qu'…quoi ? Elena n'en revenait pas, Katherine l'avait toujours détesté, lui reprochant son malheur et voilà qu'elle venait juste… de faire preuve d'humanité.

-Je continue à pensé que tu es une ennuyante petite fille, mais ta mère aurait été fière de toi… parce que si tu aurais été ma fille… j'aurais été très fière de toi, Elena. Continua-t-elle, mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Elena cherchait, vraiment, elle cherchait quelque chose à dire… une remarque sur n'importe quoi, juste pour accusé le coup. Sauf que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était pleurer et frapper Katherine.

Cette dernière lui avait fait tellement de mal, elle avait tué Jeremy et l'avait presque achevé le jour de la remise des diplômes et là maintenant Elena voulait la frapper tellement fort parce que Katherine lui donner envie d'être son amie ou du moins d'être sympa avec elle.

-Merci… Katherine. Sourit-elle, je suis fière d'être de ta famille, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Puis elle retourna à la contemplation de son frère, qui avait été un témoin silencieux de cette conversation des moins probables.

**Voila! C'est fait... bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez (Review!) les avis constructifs sont les bienvenues! :D **

**J'ai voulu écrire sur ça parce que je trouve que personne ne parle assez des liens de famille qu'unissent Katherine et Elena. **

**Personnellement je pense que The Vampire Diaries devient un peu du n'importe quoi... qu'Elena est vraiment vraiment ennuyante mais bon voila... **


End file.
